Harry and Hermione forever, my improved version!
by pinkgirly09
Summary: This is my new version of my previous story. It is alot better with alot more detail. NO FLAMERS ACCEPTED!


Harry was sound asleep in his room. He was dreaming that he was in Madam Padfoot with a pink rose in hand. Just then, Hermione walked in and went over to Harry's tabel. Harry got up from his chair and put his hands on Hermione's cheek. "I love you Hermione and I always will" Harry said. "I love you too" Hermione said and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

END OF DREAM

Harry woke up from his sleep never feeling more rested. However, there was a problem, she is dating Ron. "she's dating my best friend! I can't do that to Ron!"Harry thought to himself. "on the other hand, I have never felt that way about a girl before, not even Ginny. Damn it Ginny! She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that, I can't do that to her even though I am not inlove with her" Harry thought again. He wanted to be happy, but it is with a girl who is 100 off limits. Harry had to face the truth, he was in love with Hermione, not Ginny. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. It was his girlfriend Ginny. "um..is this a bad time?" Ginny asked. "no, come in" Harry said and she did so. "do you want some coffee?" Harry asked. "no thanks" Ginny replied. "what's going on?" Harry asked. "well, now this might hurt but um..were breaking up. I'm so sorry. I'll just go to give you some time to grieve" Ginny said. "you do that" Harry said and Ginny left. Harry had just been dumped, shouldn't he be...hurt? The truth is he wasn't. He felt relieved to be out of the relationship.

Meanwhile:

At the three broomsticks, Hermione was waiting for Ron. Hermione was concerned because they had been dating for two months and their relationship was going nowhere. They don't have anything in common and they fight as much as they did when they were friends, sometimes more. Just then, Ron walked in and sat at the table with Hermione. "so, what's up?" Hermione asked. "well, um...there is something that you need to know. A month ago, I cheated on you with Luna Lovegood. We made love and well...she's pr..pregnant with my child" Ron said. Hermione started bawling. "YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD AND GET HER PREGNANT? YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS YOUR LOSS, NOT MINE! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Hermione said running out of the three broomsticks. It was raining and she decided she would run to Harry's house because it was only a block away.

When she got there, she knocked on the door and Harry answered it. "Hermione, don't just stand out in the rain. Come on in" Harry said and she did. They sat down on the couch with a blanket and some cocoa. "what's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione told him the whole story. Harry put his arms around Hermione and they cuddled. "it's his loss Hermione. He blew it when he slept with Luna Lovegood. Your too good for him. You deserve better" Harry said. "I know that but I just can't help thinking that there's something wrong with me" Hermione said. "Hermione,listen to me. You are beautiful, smart, kind and your a wonderful person. There's something wrong with him if he can't see that" Harry said. Hermione smiled big and kissed him on the cheek. "you are the most kindhearted, warm and sincire person I have ever met. You are so wonderful, I don't know what I would do without you" Hermione said. "I don't know what I would do without you" Harry replied. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep and Harry fell asleep as well. A half an hour later, Hermione woke up and woke up Harry. "I have to go home now, it's ten o' clock" Hermione said. "bye Hermione" Harry said. When she left, Harry felt like a complete idiot. He didn't tell her how she felt. He wasn't going to give up though. Harry ran out the door and into the rain. "HERMIONE WAIT!" Harry shouted and she did. He ran towards her and caught up with her.

"look, Hermione I need you tell you something because I can't hold it inside of me for another minute. I love you" Harry said. Just then out of nowhere, Hermione kisses him passionately. When they kissed, they both realized the rain seemed to stop. Hermione thought the kiss was so special and romantic. The kiss started out very intense like the "I got to have you now" kiss but then they sunk into it. His hands started on her waist but they slowley moved up into her hair. Hermione never felt so loved. They were finally together and that is all that mattered to them.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
